Another Mistake
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Accidentally missing her crush, Noah's first solo concert, Annabeth tries to make amends by lying. will it work? chapter 2 up soon...if i get reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Another Mistake

Noah Jagers-Seville was very nervous. He had agreed to give a solo concert for an all boys Orphanage, but the problem was he had never gone solo. His step-brothers, the Chipmunks, or his best friends the Chipettes would back him up. That plus his crush on his closest friend Annabeth gave him chills. But he already agreed to the concert. And he could never let orphan boys down. He was an orphan once too. Besides, his brothers and his best friends would be there cheering him on. Really, he had nothing to worry about.

The Concert was set to be on Saturday, which was tomorrow. As Noah ate breakfast, his family and friends reassured him. "Don't worry, bro. You'll do great." Alvin said. "You are an amazing singer, Noah. Logic says there's no way you can fail." Simon said. "We'll be right there cheering you on. Just sing your heart out." Theodore said. Brittany put her hand on Noah's shoulder. "When I had my first solo concert, I was nervous too. But then I remembered that my sisters believed in me and that they were cheering me on. Your brothers will be there for you, Noah. So will my sisters and I. We know you can do it." She said. "Your parents would be cheering you on too, Noah. If they were here today, they'd be in the audience too. And I know right now, they're looking down from Heaven right at you." Jeanette said. "Just breathe, believe in yourself, and sing." Eleanor said. Annabeth gave Noah a hug. "Don't be nervous, Noah. We'll be there to cheer you on. Would you really doubt your family and friends?" She asked. Noah smiled. "No way." He said.

The next day, hours before the concert, the Seville/Miller Residence rang with Noah's harmonious tunes. He practiced all his favorite songs, only taking breaks to eat, drink, or use the facilities. 2 hours before the concert, Annabeth got a call from her friend Julie. "Hey, Jules, what's up?" Annabeth asked. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall. Maybe you could get something for Noah to congratulate him on his first solo concert. Speaking of which, when is it?" Julie asked. "In two hours. Think we can make it?" Annabeth asked. "Sure as sugar, Annabeth. So, you in?" Julie asked. "Defiantly." Annabeth said.

An hour an a half later, the rest of the crew got ready to go. "Hey, where's Annabeth?" Brittany asked as the Chipettes got ready in their room. "She went to the mall with Julie. She said she'll make it." Eleanor said. "Jeanette pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call her just to see where she is." She said. Annabeth didn't pick up. "Nothing. Hope she makes it. Noah would be crushed if she didn't." Jeanette said.

In the Chipmunks' room, a simliar conversation was underway. Noah had left earlier to get ready, so it was just Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. "Annabeth's cuttin' it kinda close, don't ya think?" Alvin asked. "Yeah. Hope she makes it." Simon said. "Noah would be heartbroken if his crush didn't show." Theodore said.

At the Orphanage, Noah peeked from behind the curtain. He saw his brothers, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. But no Annabeth. "But...she promised." He whispered. "And now, just for the Orphans of Saint Servelus of Rome's Home for Young Boys, Noah Jagers-Seville!" The announcer said. The curtains rose and Noah stepped out. "Hey, there, everyone. You know, I was an orphan myself once. But then I found a loving family. I hope each of you can find the same." Noah said, masking his pain. He sang all his favorite songs, which drove the Orphans crazy. They loved it! Afterwards, Noah signed autographs. Most of the young boys also asked for pictures. Noah was happy to oblige. Then, a young red headed boy stepped forward. "You know, you don't need to hide it, Mr. Jagers-Seville. You're bummed because you're crush didn't show up. I understand you may need some time to work it out, just don't push her aw way. You'll regret it." The boy said, walking way.

At the mall, Julie and Annabeth left the movie theatre. "Wow, that was a great movie. I bet Noah would love it. Well, thanks, Julie, but I gotta go. I still have Noah's concert." Annabeth said. Julie looked at her phone, then gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. Julie showed Annabeth the time. It was too late. Noah's concert had been over for an hour. Annabeth sank to her knees. Noah was going to be sooooooo mad at her. She promised to be there. And she wasn't. That was going to put a serious dent in their friendship. And Annabeth was going to tell Noah how she really felt about him. Now all hopes of becoming his girlfriend were surely shot down.

When Annabeth got home, iher sisters were waiting for her. "Annabeth, I'm your sister, and I love you, but I can't deny that you really messed up. Even though he wouldn't show it, Noah was seriously hurt that you didn't show. When we got home, he just locked himself in the boy's room. He's not talking to anyone." Brittany said. "Oh, man, what have I done?" Annabeth said.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was devastated that she had let down her crush so badly. She considered lying to him. After all, if he missed an appointment, he always had some great reason for doing so. She couldn't bear the embarrassment of having to tell him she was just watching a movie.

"Well, I could tell him I am a Green Lantern as well. An undercover one, and that I was out saving the world!" Annabeth was satisfied with her lie. She slowly approached Noah's house, perfecting her tale. Then she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Alvin answered the door.

"Oh, hi Annabeth," Alvin said slowly. She could tell he was judging her for what she did. She gave a small, uncomfortable smile. After a moment of silence, Annabeth sighed and swung her arms.

"So... I need to talk to Noah..." she began, only to be silenced by Alvin's hand. He just raised it and looked away as he too took a deep breath.

"Annabeth, you really hurt Noah. I've never seen him so devastated before," Alvin emphasized, trying to make her feel bad for what she did. Annabeth was not too fazed; she was expecting something like this.

"I know! But I'm here to make it all better now! I have a secret to tell him, and it's why I was gone. Please let me go talk to him, Alvin."

"No. He told my brothers and me to not let you in. So you have to leave before I call Simon." Alvin threatened.

Annabeth was hurt. Noah didn't want to see her? But he was always so forgiving. Why wouldn't he want to see her if she was going to make it all better; or at least try to? "But... I NEED to talk to him! Please, Alvin!" Alvin crossed his arms and stood steadily in her way. "I'll reward you if you let me in."

Alvin raised his eyebrow. "Like what?" Annabeth had him.

"Well," she began, wringing her hands and shrugging. "You told me to leave. I guess you'll never find out what it was." Annabeth turned and began to walk down the steps, but as soon as her back was turned, she grinned. She knew Alvin would let her in now.

"Wait!" Right on cue. "Annabeth, what would you give me?"

"I dunno. But it doesn't matter." Annabeth continued on her way.

"Annabeth!" Alvin called, running to her. "Alright, I'll let you in. But what would you give me?"

"You'll find out. Just keep everyone away just in case Noah gets mad. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Alright," Alvin said hesitantly. He motioned to the door, and Annabeth hurried in before Alvin changed his mind. She briskly walked up the stairs and went to Noah's door, which was closed with various signs to keep out. A typical preteen door.

"Noah?" She asked gently. "I have something to tell you."

"Forget it Annabeth. I'm not talking to you." Came the muffled reply from the door.

"Alright, you don't have to talk. I'll do all the talking. I have something very important to say. Just open the door so I can talk, okay?"

No reply. Annabeth waited for Noah to say something-anything-but no answer came from the closed door. Then, suddenly, the knob turned slightly and the door cracked open. Annabeth sighed gently. She knew Noah was very forgiving. She pushed the door open all the way and walked in. Noah was on his bed and had his back to her. Taking a deep breath, Annabeth quickly went over her lie, about being a Green Lantern like him and that she was saving the world. Then she began to speak.

"Noah, I know you're very mad at me. I should have been there for you at your first concert. I promised, but I broke it. But I have a good reason!" Annabeth said quickly, noticing Noah's shoulders tense when she said that she broke her promise. Now came the lie. "See, Noah, I am actually..." her voice trailed off as Noah turned to look at her. He had faint tears budding in the corners of his eyes. A rock fell into Annabeth's stomach. Her throat closed and her mouth went dry. Sound would not come out. This sight of her strong, brave, wise crush this way-so heartbroken and sad-made her stop. "... I am actually... ... Well, Noah, I messed up. I went with Julie to a movie. I completely lost track of time and by the time I remembered your concert, it was too late; your concert had been over for about an hour already." Annabeth snatched Noah's hand, gripping it close, tears streaming down her face as she bawled.

"Noah, I regret it with all my heart. I meant to be there, I really did. I was stupid, I was irresponsible. I don't deserve someone like you, someone who is always on time and does everything right. I don't deserve to love you-!" Annabeth clamped her hands over her mouth, her face turning a bright shade of red.

Noah blinked, and stared at her tear stained, apple-red face. For the longest time, no one made a noise. Noah didn't know what to feel. Annabeth loved him?

Annabeth stood up quickly after a minute or two of the awkward silence and began to walk out. She was prepared to never see or talk to Noah again after this. She scrubbed at her face as she walked to the door, but a few feet from the knob, a hand grabbed hers. Annabeth's heart lifted and she turned quickly. She saw Noah, standing there with a sad smile on his face. He lifted a hand and brushed away her tears with a thumb.

"I understand. I was hurt-and I still am hurting-that you would forget something like this, something that means so much to me, something that I needed your support with. But I understand. I am a Green Lantern. You do not have such powers like me. I understand that sometimes many things at once can overwhelm a person-or chipmunk, as it were-and therefore I forgive you. But, I can sense you were gonna lie to me. You were going to say you are an undercover GL?" Annabeth's face lifted and a smile graced her lips."Would you have bought it?" she asked. "Nope. two reasons: 1)As the Green Lantern of this sector, I am the only person in the solar system with this power. And 2) The only way you'd be a Green Lantern would be if I died. Only then would the ring choose a new host." Then Noah's face began to turn red. "And Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Noah said, and leaned in and kissed her, long and sweet. All was forgiven, all was forgotten in the moment of true love.


End file.
